Snake Demon of Fen
by Garuto in the real world
Summary: Why did Salazar Slytherin refuse to accept muggleborns into Hogwarts. Was it simply because of hatred towards of all without pure blood or was there other reasons? Reasons he would never tell his fellow founders, memories he no longer dared to remember. Will be partially told in flashbacks.


So this is my take on why Slytherin did not want to let in muggleborns into Hogwarts. There's really no base to the story except for the little told about the founders, and I may add some tragic moments for dramatic effect. Anyway I'd like to know what you think since I'm not that used to writing drama.

* * *

A black and green snake slowly slithered its way through the high grass towards a small cottage. The bright sunshine gave it a slight silver shimmer as it went through the door.

'Back already?'

The snake turned to face a small boy sitting by a table leaning over a thick leather-bound book. The boy put down the wand he had used to follow the text and picked instead up his pet from the floor and placed a quick kiss on the small head. A slim man standing by the other side of the room smiled of pride when he saw how well his son had mastered his rather unusual gift. He walked forward and softly ruffled the child's hair before kissing the top of his head.

"What are you to talking about now?" he asked as the snake raised its head towards his elder master as a demand to also be paid some attention. The man was quick to respond and a second kiss was placed on the snake's small head. The boy rolled his eyes at his father's ridiculousness, which made the man chuckle.

"I want a snake hug too," exclaimed a small girl with unruly hair that ran into the house with the excitement that only young children have energy for. She ran forward and pulled the snake away from her brother. At the sight of his son's glare the man decided it was time to interfere before a fight would erupt between his usually well behaved children.

"Salazar, can you bring some food to our guest?" he asked as he traced his fingers through his son's silk like black hair. Without answering the boy immediately jumped up and picked up the tray his father had prepared on the kitchen counter. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door that lead to the backroom. Sal glanced back towards his father who waved him to move on. He slowly opened the door and walked in. All of the windows in the small room were covered with thick pieces of fabric. The only light came from a couple of candles scattered around the room. The dim light was enough for him to see a woman on a bed and his mother leaning over her. Salazar stood in the middle of the room as he watched his mother examine the woman's wounds that were spread all over her body. Once finished his mother turned back to her son and urged him forward with a kind smile before turning back to the woman.

"You are going to recover just fine. You only need to drink your potions and rest for a couple of days." The woman nodded slightly in response and Salazar's mother silently made her way out of the room. Salazar put down the tray he had been carrying on a small bedside table and handed the woman a bowl. Her hands were shaking slightly when she accepted and raised the steaming soup to her lips. As he sat down on the stool his mother had used just a moment before, Salazar became unsure of what to say. Father had told him that the woman had been attacked by muggles and had been forced to flee from her home. He wanted to ask what had happened to the rest of her family, but was too afraid to ask. He didn't want to make her upset. He had heard what his parents used to discuss with travelling wizards when they stayed with the small family. The adults used to talk about the burnings in hushed voices when his sister was asleep and Salazar sat pressed against the door in order to hear properly. So he simply sat next to the woman in silence, hoping that his presence would be of some comfort. He actually found the silence rather pleasant until she suddenly yelled out and pointed at a small head with shining yellow eyes that poked in through the doorframe. The snake had stopped in its tracks and turned towards his young master in search for support who urged the serpent forward with a small tilt of his head. The snake made its way through the room and settled around the boy's shoulders.

"This is Hugo."

The woman remained wary and her eyes darted between the grey and the yellow pair that observed her.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you," Sal said as he extended his arm. Hugo slowly travelled down to the palm where he bent in a sort of bow. It was enough to bring a small smile onto the woman's face, and gave her enough courage to reach out a hand and caress the smooth scales. Silence once again filled the room as both males of different species enjoyed the attention. The safe environment that they had created was suddenly destroyed when a stone flew through the window. The angry voices from the outside nearly completely killed the sound of the woman breathing out a frightened 'no'.


End file.
